


Blood Trail

by Catrastrophe (KillLaKillMe)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, might continue this idk, yooo vampire hunter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillLaKillMe/pseuds/Catrastrophe
Summary: Adora is on the heels of her target. Or so she thinks.





	Blood Trail

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my friend Nicole, also known as biguwucatra on the tumbles. Follow her she makes good art

Adora had followed her all the way to the edge of town, to a section called the Fright Zone. Given the name, it wasn’t exactly a welcoming place to demon hunters, and the stares and glares she got as she walks down the desolate streets let her know just what the slum’s inhabitants thought about her.

Her hand is clenched around the dagger attached to her belt, ready to be unsheathed at any moment for a crucial and critical attack. Her target had been lost through a crowd of people, probably hoping to throw Adora off.

But Adora was no rookie, she knew exactly what the vampire was trying to do, and it didn’t take long for her to spot her target entering a building not too far ahead. She makes sure that the coast is clear as she made her way over to the building, her heart thumping in her chest. 

Adora’s mouth twists into a frown as she approaches the door she had seen the supernatural being go through. It was as if no one had went through it at all.

“Wow, you really fell for that?” 

Adora whips around behind her to see her target in front of her, eyes glinting with mischief and smug amusement. “I didn’t fall for anything,” she responds indignantly. “You should give me more credit. I’m actually trained for this kind of stuff,”

Catra laughs. “Sure you are, sweet cheeks,” 

Her laugh infuriates Adora, who lunges for her, all pleasantries gone.

Catra side steps her, causing Adora to fall off balance. She catches her arm so that the demon hunter is mere inches from the ground. “You’re good, but you’re not immortal,” she says, letting her go.

Adora lands on the ground with a soft thud, her arm in the last second strategically placed in a way that prevented her dagger from stabbing into her abdomen. She sees stars when Catra kicks her in her solar plexus. 

“Go home,” Catra’s tone isn’t friendly anymore. Her tone is serious and dark. “I’ve grown quite fond of our little game, and I don’t want to have to kill you,”

Adora coughs, trying to regain her breath. “I wish I could say the same,” she responds, rolling over onto her back. “But you’re really starting to become a pain in my ass,”  
Catra’s joking demeanor returns. “That so?” she teases, straddling Adora. She made sure to put as much pressure on the demon hunter’s abdomen as possible. “Then maybe you should find a new hobby,”

“Sure,” Adora snarks, her breathing uneven. “I’ll take up knitting,” her eyes go wide when a hand wraps around her neck.

Catra’s face is inches away from hers now. She could smell her breathe. The sickenly sour smell of iron.

Of blood.

She had just eaten. And it wouldn’t be long before she would hunt again.

Adora could seem them, her fangs, sharp and dangerous, just a hair from her jugular. She shudders as Catra drags a canine down her neck, unable to stop the sigh that escapes her mouth. She relaxes as her eyes flutter shut.

And just like that, the pressure on her body is gone. The hand, the teeth, the heat between them.

Gone.  
Adora is left all alone, her heart thumping, and her feelings, for the first time in a long time, conflicted.


End file.
